


Coloring

by dragonsong (NekoAisu)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Arts and Immortal Crafts, Banter, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Painting, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), can be read as gen or shippy!, sometimes you just gotta fingerpaint with a sorcerer of eld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/dragonsong
Summary: Maybe someone should have let the Warrior of Light in on the memo that he is an unfathomably powerful being before they managed to sneeze paint all over the collar of his coat.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Coloring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eliniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/gifts).



> A very large and special thank you to Eliniel! Thank you for participating in Wondrous Tails and for your support! I hope you enjoy this ^^

Emet-Selch, Sorcerer of Eld and Architect of Amaurot, does not finger paint. He sketches and has used gouache more than one, but him? Finger-painting for some ridiculous little festival that damned Exarch has made for the people of the Crystarium? Never. 

The Warrior of Light continues her work as if his criticisms of her art float above her head. She dabs a little more paint on what Emet-Selch thinks  _ might  _ be a flower (or a Flan? Maybe even a radioactive mandragora. He’s never been one for deciphering the doodles of his kin) and pushes hair from her face, smearing a bright line of acrylic across her cheek in the process. 

“My, what a mess you make.” He grimaces at how the paint only smears further when she tries to wipe it off.

She smiles when she replies, “It’s fun. You should try it sometime. Destroying the world and avenging this and that is tough work. Finger-painting is not.”

Emet-Selch sits down on the floor and crosses his legs, slouching nearly more than he does while standing, and very pointedly does not look at the messy palette all too near his right hand. He just watches the Warrior painstakingly dot tiny stamen all over the inside of what he is beginning to realize is a very campy sunflower. He wonders what prompted the usage of indigo instead of yellow, but that could be due to the Warrior’s penchant for purposeful chaos. 

He continues to watch until she sneezes and accidentally flicks paint onto the fur of his robe. He stares at the offending specks of orange in absolute disbelief. “Warrior, tell me,” he asks in his very best attempt at civility, “do you realize what you’ve done?”

She rubs at her nose with one paint-covered hand and looks at his clothing. She squints. “Is that… paint?”

“Yes.”

Her jaw drops. “So you’re joining me?”

Emet-Selch worries that maybe there are more than a few screws loose in her head because he is  _ fuming  _ and all she asked was if he was joining her in making a ridiculous mortal mess of protean art. “You  _ sneezed paint  _ on me,” he clarifies. “Do you understand what that means?”

“Oh. You need a change of clothes?”

He sighs in the most put-upon way he can manage. “Sure,” he says, sarcasm obvious in his tone and the roll of his eyes. “Why not.”

She shuffles over to her wardrobe and pulls out some work clothes, most of which already bearing stains from wear, and tosses a particularly large set of coveralls his way. They are suspiciously close to his size. She then sits back down and gets to work. 

Emet-Selch looks at the fabric in his hands. It wouldn’t do to continue subjecting his clothing to the abuse of being around the Sundered (and paint) and he could surely Create some suitable loungewear with a snap, but… why not wear the clothing the Warrior gave him? Beside the obvious reasons, that is. 

He tugs off his coat and outer robes, stepping into the coveralls and wondering how, exactly, they fit so well considering the Warrior’s own measurements against his own. He barely has time to evaluate whether or not his appearance is satisfactory before the woman in question is patting the floor next to her impatiently. 

“Sit with me!”

He acquiesces and hopes she understands how many of her traits are the same as they were during their days together in Amaurot. The 14th… that their many pieces would be so enduring is balm to his soul. 

She hands him the palette and waits. He blinks. “I do not finger-paint.”

“You can make what you need, yes?” She points at the open spaces throughout her project─a huge fabric banner for the Pendants─and smiles. “I’d appreciate the help.”

He makes a brush without thought, the matrices simpler than things like living beings or clockwork, and says, “I suppose I can assist, given the right incentive.”

“Lyna said she’ll bring lemon wafers over in the afternoon.”

Emet-Selch huffs a laugh. “Alright. Show me what we’re working with.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi im kiri and i really love how ridiculously fancy Emet's funky little ensemble is  
> how do u wear all of that old man???? save some for the rest of us, why don't ya
> 
> hmu on:  
> Twitter [@khirimochi](https://twitter.com/khirimochi) OR [@TheHolyBody (NSFW)](https://twitter.com/TheHolyBody)  
> Tunglr @[Main](https://kiriami.tumblr.com) OR @[FFXIV Imagines](https://ffxivimagines.tumblr.com)


End file.
